Star Struck
by IG-KorrasamiShipper
Summary: 2018 Christmas Drop 4 of 7 Summary: The Avatar is a sensational yet mysterious musician. The only catch is, no one knows her identity but, what happens when Korra has the opportunity to attend the grand meetup of the century where she can finally meet her favorite artist Asami Sato?


_"Ladies and gentlemen, the mysterious Avatar has broke the records once again! Immediately after posting her latest music video on her YouTube channel, she got over three million views within just the first hour! This artist is without a doubt, the world's hottest star on the interwebs! Just who exactly is this unknown beauty? All we know, well assume, is that their gender is female and that we have only ever seen some partial shots of her face! We all adore her beautiful, allurious, clear and majestic cyan eyes! And her sharp tan jawline! Mmmh! All of her fans, also known as the "krew," have tried time and time again to figure out who this is but everyone's luck is fruitless since she_ _ **never,**_ _does anything that may expose her identity! Her genius cinematics are always amazing yet teasing! However, recently the krew members have been going even more crazy because our goddess, the Avatar, now has a diagonal scar going down the tip of her left eyebrow! But with her great evasion skills, will it even help us on this endless pursuit?!"_

Scratching her left eyebrow, an athletic built woman stood on a bridge looking down into the river at her city's central park. Glaring at her phone, she tuned out of the radio station and softly mumbled to herself, "Man… my brow's itching ugh… dang it Naga! You just had to scratch me the other day!" Looking down at her companion with a pout, her dog was panting as she sat there wagging her tail. Eyeing her best friend, " _(Great… I have to kind of hide my scar with my side bangs now… geez I really shouldn't underestimate the krew, they can get… pretty scary sometimes…)_ alright, well breaks over now. Let's go Naga," her friend barks as she sat up before they both resumed their early morning jog.

Running past a grouping of slightly iced green bushes, she took a right where the path split and ran into the city towards her usual cafe. Huff after huff, she kept a constant fast pace before stopping at the stop light across from the Phoenix Bird Cafe. Taking deep breaths, she caught her breath before pulling her hoodie over her head and walked across the crosswalk with Naga next to her. Some bells rang as she opened the door and was greeted by the usual waiter.

"Morning Korra!" A peepy teen greets while bowing slightly.

"Morning Jinora," Korra does the same and bows slightly while walking up to the cash register. As she did, looking left and right, the cafe wasn't particularly crowded like usual with only a few patrons here and there.

"The usual?" The teen says while grabbing a paper cup and starts writing on it.

"Yup!" Pulling out her wallet, Korra paid with her card before rubbing her friend's head.

"Okay here you go," passing Korra a metal bowl with a water bottle, "And that large hot chocolate with mini marshmallows will be coming right up." Jinora says before turning around towards the drink making machines.

"Thanks," Korra grabs the bowl and water bottle before walking over to her usual small corner table. She quickly twists off the cap and pours some water into the bowl, setting it onto the floor for Naga. Her pure white husky barks once before leaning down to drink some water.

"Hot chocolate for Korra," Jinora says while setting her drink on the counter.

Smiling at her friend, she walked over and grabbed her drink. "Thanks," heading back to her table, she pulled the seat and sat down before whipping out her phone. Cautiously taking a sip of the hot drink, she started reading some of the comments on her latest music video. Mindlessly staring at them:

 _It's so beautifullll! I love it so much!_

 _Man your aesthetics and cinematics are always the best babe!_

 _This is amazing! Great job like usual!_

Swiping up repeatedly, she smiled warmly at the comments before ignoring the haters.

 _This is trash! Everything sucks you shank!_

 _Horrible! Just like your eyebrow!_

Korra's lips thinned out and her brow twitched, _"What! My brow is not that bad… it looks pretty cool if I say so myself…"_ letting out a soft sigh, she decided to respond to some comments, the nice ones of course, before a huge grin formed on her face.

 _I can feel the raw emotions in your voice, body and performance. This is simply beautiful like always and I am looking forward to your next release!_

 _-Asami_

Giggling like a creeper, Korra caught herself fangirling before shaking her head. Since no one knew her identity as the Avatar, she had no immediate popularity in her life but Korra loved it that way. She always did hate the way musicians were seen as and the attention brought by the media, advertisements and what not. She just couldn't bring herself to indulge in the ways with how looks mattered and was tied in with your popularity. The music talent was what mattered, not who you were. That's why she decided to do things so weirdly with her music.

Korra would entirely produce her own music in her humble studio and then film the cinematics using the best of her capabilities. Then, after editing and putting it all together, she would post it on her channel while simultaneously sending the music files to the company she's contracted with by mail. She cleverly planned everything out and has managed to get away with everything and be successful with her career but, of course, even if mystery was her so called "style," she had her exceptions. She earnestly had one and only one fellow artist crush.

 _Asami Sato._

She was Korra's favorite music artist, her inspiration or even her goddess if you wanted to put it that way. Korra just adored her way too much and was very uptodate with her news. _Literally_ just every and any thing she did whether it be her music, her social media and even modeling gigs, Korra followed her every step.

 _In deed the Avatar was an avid fan._

It was honestly Korra's dream to have a collaboration with Asami Sato but she never knew what to do. A social media-less and mysterious persona does come with that heavy toll after all. She couldn't exactly stroll up to any famous artist and be like "Hey! Let's do a collab!" without getting arrested. Letting out a sigh, Korra locked her phone and grabbed her drink. Tucking the water bottle under her arm, she grabbed the bowl and handed it to Jinora before parting. The bell rung again as she walked through the door before she was reminded of the "meetup of the century" by that huge TV bulletin playing in the background.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen be ecstatic! All of the hottest stars and idols will be making an appearance at Republic City's Grand Central Meetup! Amazing photoshoots, interviews, you name it, will be all done under this once and a lifetime meetup under a blood red moon! And of course, we've even been trying to get our legendary Avatar to show up but who knows how this will go down!"_

Naga barked and ran around Korra trying to get her attention. Her mom on the other hand was spaced out and in the zone standing there awkwardly on the middle of the sidewalk.

"..."

Rubbing the back of her neck, _"Grand Central Meetup huh… Asami is going to be there… what if I just… no… I shouldn't… but I seriously want to meet her… damn… what should I do… hmm…"_

 _#_

Letting out a deep sigh, "Do I really have to go?"

"Oh come on Asami what are you saying! The event starts in like thirty minutes and people already saw you! There's no point in thinking about that anymore, your fans will be upset if you leave now."

"Ughhhh Opal you know how tired I am… I honestly just want to sleep! Back to back filming sessions and photoshoots are seriously making my bags darker." Rubbing her temples trying to ease out that tense feeling on her face.

Making a slight frown, "Just hang in there for tonight alright? Tomorrow will be the most relaxing day you will ever have! I have so many things planned out for you my friend!"

Closing her eyes and letting out a loud groan, "It better be worth it…"

Opal smiled before turning on their bluetooth speaker and starting playing the Avatar's new album making Asami instantly smile and relaxed. Then after a few moments and deep breaths, she stood up and slapped her cheeks. "Okay, let's do this."

Walking out of her trailer, Asami heels started clacking on the floor as she walked towards the red carpet. It wasn't long before the paparazzi caught sight of her and her path to the main lobby was filled with flashes after flashes. Smiling fakely and posing for the photos after photos, she finally squeezed through everyone and made her way into the lobby. Loud music was simply booming in the background as if it was a rave and Asami couldn't suppress the twitch in her eye even if she wanted to.

 _"Damn… they really went all out with the red and moon related decor… great… no relaxing for me…"_

Tapping the artist's shoulder, "Well I'm going to find Bolin so I'll catch you later!"

"Alright, let me know if you see something interesting going on."

Walking past the crowd, "Okay! Catch you later!"

Now standing there alone, Asami tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking around. Noting the waiters and waitresses, she started walking towards them and right when she was about to escape to the drink table, she was stopped by some one.

"Asami hey baby, you finally made it here!" An annoying voice calls out.

Turning around, she put on her irritated smile. "Wu… _(I've told him not to call me that…)_ fancy seeing you here…"

"Such a coincidence! You just came here didn't you! Sameee I just came in myself so it must be faith!" Walking into her personal bubble making the woman step back.

" _You really need to learn about personal space."_ Letting out a dry laugh, "Sorry but I gotta go, I need to find Opal. I told her I'd meet up with her and my other friends right away." She says while trying to take a step past him but gets blocked by his arm.

"Now now, come on there's no rush! We're gonna be here all night long Sami' they can wait! Besides we're best friends too aren't we!"

Gritting her teeth upon skin contact and immediately taking a step back, " _(Excuse you since when? God he's so annoying how should I…)_ well… I-"

"Asaaammiii!" A random voice calls out to her.

She perked up and looked over to see one of her best friends, _"Ugh god yes! My savior!"_

"Asaaamii! Hey! We've been looking for you!"

"Bolin! It's good to see you," pulling him into a side hug. "Where's Opal? Did she find you yet?"

"Yeah, she just went to grab some drinks! Come on, let's go Mako is waiting for us." He starts pulling her through the crowd and she purposely ignores Wu calling out to her.

Once they safely arrived at the corner away from the main crowd, "Thanks Bo… I owe you big time."

Grinning like a sleaze ball, "Of course! I always got your back and besides I know how much you hate people like him."

Smiling completely thankfully, "So how's it going lately? Anything interesting happening as Nuktuk recently?"

Bolin smirks before giving her a smug look, "You're gonna have to wait until it comes out! Man it's gonna be so epic, just you wait!"

Giggling wholeheartedly, "Don't be like that! Come on I made the soundtrack for your movie so you can spill the tea! Besides, even if you don't I can just read the manuscript."

Getting caught red handed, "Ahaha w-well… I'll let you in on a mini secret then," leaning in closer, the actor started whispering into her ear.

"..."

"... W-Wait?! What?! Really, no way!" Asami says with some shock in her face as she took a step back.

Grinning completely, "I know! Such a plot twist right!"

Still dumbfounded, "I-I don't even know what to say Bo! Like firstly what are your fans gonna say when-"

#

"Awwww shit shit shit shit! This was a mistake! Definitely a mistake! Crap crap crap!" Trying to hide from the camera flashes, Korra walked around with caution with a tray of drinks. She had at the last minute decided to pull some strings and managed to sneak in the party… as a waitress. Now, she was completely regretting her life decisions because not only has she not seen Asami around, she was struggling to stay out of the camera's line of sight.

"Dammit dammit dammit… ughhh I'll be damned if I don't even get to see Asami! Aww…" frowning completely, "I just wanna see my bae!"

Flinching as woman with a short bob and green eyes grabbed some drinks off her tray, they made eye contact. They both blinked a few times and there was a awkward silence before Korra jolted and bowed slightly before walking away. _"Crap crap crap! D-Did she recognize me?! She was staring at me wayyyy too long! Shit! Arghh! I wanna go home now!"_

Squeezing through the crowd, she slowly made her way back to the employees table to replenish her tray of drinks. Besides, even if Korra wanted to run and hide, it was in her nature to do a good job once accepted so she wasn't about to back down.

#

Holding four champagne flutes in her hand, Opal's face was scrunched as she watched the waitress walk away. _"Huh why did her eyes look so familiar? They were so beautiful… where have I? And did she also have a scar on her eyebrow? … Pssh noooo… there's no way haha just my imagination."_ Shaking her head out of her funk, she proceeded to walk back to her friends. She looked back and forth before seeing Mako and met up with him before heading towards the corner where Asami and Bolin were.

"Hey sweetheart!" Handing her friends a glass, she gave her boyfriend a side hug.

"Hey Ope!"

"What'd we miss?" Mako says while taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh nothing much! I was just telling Asami about the plot twist for my movie."

Mako and Opal both frown, "Hey! Why can you tell her when you won't tell us!"

"Woah woah woah! Excuse you, Asami is the main music producer of my movie so of course she can know!"

Letting out a chuckle, "My lips are sealed!" Motioning the action of zipping her lips and tossing a key over her shoulder.

"Asami!" Her friends both whine.

Sticking out her tongue, Asami teased them even more before the intercom grabbed all of their attentions. Basically the main event was starting soon so everyone started walking towards their respective seats. Asami quickly finishes her glass of champagne first and made a quick pit stop to the waiters table, setting her glass down on the table. But what she wasn't expecting was running into a waitress, knocking her over sightly.

"Oh! Shoot I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" Reaching down to brace the woman.

"Oof! Ah n-no no no no, it was my fault so sor-" the waitress's mouth dropped halfway down.

#

"Oof!"

"Oh! Shoot I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!"

" _(Ow what the fuck who…)_ ah n-no no no no, it was my fault so sor-" pausing utterly shocked, _"H-Holy! Oh my fucking god! It's Asami! Oh god! Oh god oh god! OH MY GOD! AAAHHHH she looks so fucking beautiful I'm gonna cry!"_

"-ey… he-... h-hey! You okay?" Waving her hand in front of her face.

Snapping out of it, "H-Huh! O-Oh sh-shit s-sorry! I-um… uh… s-sorry! I'm just a big fan! I love your work! C-Can I have your autograph!" Smacking herself mentally, _"Oh my god Korra! You did not just fangirl and asked for a autograph!"_

Asami's pale green eyes widened from surprise before her face soften and started giggling. "Oh okay good, I thought you were hurt or something."

Korra's face was slightly flushed as she practically drooled over Asami's giggle and beauty, _"Ahhh I'm gonna die! She's so beautiful and gorgeous! Her laugh ugh! My heart! AAHH!"_

"Mhh, but yeah sure um… do you have a pen or something? I didn't bring one here."

"Huh! Oh shit um!" Scrambling and patting herself down, Korra frowning completely when she confirmed she didn't have one. "Uh-um… n-no I don't… aw… man… s-sorry to bother you…" frowning like a big puppy making Asami's heart skip a beat.

Asami frowned upon seeing her sad face, " _Aw damn why does her sad face make me twinge? Her eyes… it must be her eyes… wait. Why do they seem so familiar?"_ Unconsciously, the beauty leaned down to take a closer look at her face.

They both froze when Korra snapped back up and was shocked at the closer distance.

"..."

"..."

Completely stunned and flushed red, _"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Asami's so close to me! AHHH I must be dreaming OH MY GOD!"_

Blinking a few times, _"No… no no no? It can't be… she does has a scar on her left eye brow… huh… no way… but there's no way I wouldn't recognize her eyes… shit seriously? Is she actually the Avatar?"_

They were both frozen and staring at each other awkwardly before an announcer spoke up, snapping them both out of their senses.

"Oh shit, I better go…" looking at the waitress's disappointed face, she frowned before thinking of something. "Hey, don't worry…" reaching over to the table, she grabbed one of the nice napkins and searched her purse. Grabbing her favorite ruby red lipstick, she started signing her signature on the napkin. And once she finished, she picked it up and kissed it, leaving a nice kiss mark, before handing it to the waitress. "Here, a parting gift. Sorry we couldn't talk longer… mmh how about we meet up after this is over, I'll wait at the top deck when it's midnight. That sound good to you?"

Staring at the napkin with sparkling eyes, Korra was distracted before realizing Asami was speaking to her. "H-Huh s-sorry what did you say?"

Making a sort of seductive and charming smile, "Let's have a proper chat at the top deck at midnight. I'll wait for you," she winked before turning around and walked away.

Korra's mouth was completely agape and she was utterly star struck. Watching her favorite celebrity walk away, she couldn't help but enjoy Asami's back profile as her lucious, wavy, raven black hair swayed back and forth along with her glorious hips. Once she was out of sight, Korra was smiling like a creeper until she regained her composure and replayed her words. "Let's have a chat… I'll wait for you… wait for you… wait for me… ehehehe," smiling a creeper once again Korra got smacked on the arm.

"Come on get back to work! We need to clean up while we can!"

"O-Okay! _(Right…)_ " taking a glance at the napkin, Korra made the biggest grin before carefully putting it away in her pocket. "Alright! Let's do this!"

#

Weaving past through some celebrities, Asami eventually made it to the table where her friends saved a spot, "Hey Asami! What took you so long?"

Sitting down, she crossed her legs before smiling pleasantly, "Mmh… about that… I met someone… interesting…"

"Wait what? You met someone interesting? How? What since when?" Her friends try to interrogate.

Winking at them while holding her index finger up to her lips, "That's a secret."

#

"Aw shit shit shit!"

The event had continued on with a great success and of course, the clean up crew took slightly longer than usual to clean things up. With that being said, Korra was running a bit late. It was half past midnight and she was rushing to the top deck.

"Aw fuck fuck fuck! I'm late! Ugh shit I hope she hasn't been waiting too long… wait…" stopping in place, "Just because she said that doesn't mean that she's actually gonna meet up with me… I'm just a nobody… ugh man this is where I wish people knew me as the Avatar… BAH!" Slapping her cheeks, "Whatever if she's there then cool…but if not whatever, it was nice seeing her anyways… hehe…"

The deck was in sight and Korra's eyes lit up when she saw a familiar figure in that same _amazing_ crimson dress from earlier. "Holy shit no way!" Immediately going into a light jog, she quickly ran up to the beauty. "H-Hey! S-Sorry it took so long. It took longer than I thought to clean up the mess."

Turning around with a charming smile, "Hey no worries… I was starting to think you wouldn't come but I do have to say, the fresh air is nice from time to time… anyways I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. Though as you know, I'm Asami Sato," extending her hand for a shake.

Korra gulped before wiping her sweaty palm on her pants and reached up for the shake. "I-I'm Korra Seaton, n-nice to meet you!" Smiling with a slight blush.

Asami purposely didn't let go of her hand to see how long she would notice. It surprisingly took quite a while and when she did notice, Korra snapped her hand back.

"Oh s-sorry!"

Smiling reassuringly, "No worries… _(hm… she's kinda cute but I need to bait her)_ sooo, you said you're a fan of mines right, since when?"

Korra's eye lit up like fireworks, "Since the beginning!"

Asami stumbled back a bit from surprise.

"Like since back when you posted cover videos on Youtube!"

"Woah… well this is a surprise…"

"I have always loved your voice! Seriously everything about you is so inspiring, angelic and just ahhh! And your music! Your lyrics and composure means everything to me! You've helped me through so many rough times back when I was younger and I am who I am today because of you!" Korra spits out with much enthusiasm.

Blinking a few times, "Wow…" smiling happily, "Thank you Korra that means a lot to me." Laughing slightly, "Though sorry you had to deal with my awkward teen phase… that's actually kind of embarrassing…" nervously scratching her cheek with her index finger.

Korra was just beaming with happiness as she grinned at Asami with her eyes closed. And since they were closed, she missed Asami's smirk before she spoke up. "You know speaking of inspirations… I do have to say the Avatar is my all time favorite inspiration," looking off into the distance while keeping an eye on her.

Korra flinched upon hearing her name from Asami's lips. " _(N-No way! She's one of my fans?!)_ H-Hmm… that's cool…"

Raising her brow, "Oh so I take it that you don't like the Avatar?"

"Wha- oh no! No no… that's not it… it's just… mmh… well yeah I love her too but not as much as you…" Korra says while rubbing the back of her neck.

Setting her elbow on the railing, Asami rested her chin in her palm continuing her pursuit. "Hmm well that's interesting… anyways have you have heard her new album?"

"I-I have… _(well sort of composed it myself so…)_ "

"What's your favorite track? I'd have to say that track nine was my favorite… the underlying message to never give up on yourself after falling down time and time again is something that can be easily mistaken for a lover's quarrel."

Widening her eyes, Korra wasn't expecting someone to understand her message from her song so quickly making her accidentally slip up, "W-Wow… I didn't think someone would understand it so quickly…"

Humming in complete amusement, " _(I knew it! Oh my god… did I really just discover who the Avatar is!)_ yeah… and especially if you listen to it right after the second track with the music video. The music composition and cinematica reminded me of my struggles and how I felt helpless and insecure for the longest time once upon a time."

Making a small grin, "I'm glad you liked it! _(Oh my gosh! Asami can relate with me! AAAHHH! This is the best!)_ "

Completely smiling smugly while tapping her fingers on the railing, "So… do you think the Avatar likes me? As my fan I'd like to hear your opinion."

Korra blushed a bit for some reason, "W-What?! Uh umm… I-I'm not sure…"

Asami frowned slightly while humming, "Hmm…"

Suddenly feeling guilty, _"Of course I like you, more like I love you! AAH!"_ Raising her hands up, "I-I didn't mean it like that! I'm sure she likes you! N-No I'm sure she loves you! Like a lot!" Korra excitedly reassures.

Giggling a hundred percent amused, "I'm kidding I'm kidding! Besides there's no way someone as amazing as her would like me. She's too perfect," smiling with some slight faked sadness.

Thinking to herself deeply, " _No way, nooo! I don't want Asami to be sad! I need to tell her that the Avatar loves her!"_ Korra started tapping her foot thinking in deep thought when it hit her, "S-Say! W-Why don't you try making a collaboration with her? I'm-I'm sure she'd jump at the opportunity to make a song with you! _(Oh my god, I would die! Please say yes! Say yes!)_ "

"Oh? _(Hm… that's true if Korra really is the Avatar, maybe I can get her to…)_ " smiling to herself, "That's a great idea Korra… I'll do that," look at her wrist watch, "But it's starting to get pretty late… did you have a ride? I can drive you home if you would like?"

Completely shocked and blushing, Korra turned away and rubbed her neck. "U-Uhh n-no it's fine! I-I don't want to bother you… _(oh my god, nooooo… I would die AAAHHH!)_ "

Purposely grabbing her hand, "No it's fine don't worry about it, I might as well and I'm sure you wouldn't kidnap me or do anything… strange. Besides, I don't want anything weird happening to one of my biggest fans."

Completely blushing, "O-Okay… s-sure… t-that would be amazing if you could…"

"Cool… alright let's go then," turning around Asami led the way as Korra followed closely behind her.

The ride home was a complete blur and Korra was completely dazed. They said their goodbyes and when Korra stumbled inside her house, she plopped down onto her mattress with a creepy grin.

"Ehehe hehehehe," rolling around on her bed while hugging her pillow tightly, "I can't believe it! I talked with Asami Sato and she _drove_ me home! Oh my god! This was amazing!" Korra started mindlessly petting Naga who had she jumped onto her bed and sat down on her stomach. Her dog was happily panting before she started whimpering when her mom started laughing like a creeper again.

"Hehehe…"

#

Taping her finger on the steering wheel while watching Korra enter her house, "Hmm… so this is where the Avatar lives…" smirking to herself, Asami couldn't wait to become friends with her. Well… after that encounter she was secretly hoping a little more than that. After all, it has been a while since anyone has made her heart that excited and flutter like that before.

#

The next morning, Korra looked at her social media accounts and each and every one of them had an invitation to do a music collab, with Asami Sato… with Asami **fucking** Sato! Korra definitely squealed and flutter kicked her legs before staring at her phone.

"N-Noooo wayyy! AAAAAAHH!"

As some moments and breathing, Korra finally calmed down and thought about what to say. She of course responded with open arms and they both quickly became Republic City's hottest sensation. The Avatar has never done any collaborations with anyone so this was a first. _**And**_ _,_ it didn't help that it was also with Asami Sato, one of the other hottest artists out there. Then, after the course of a few months and some weeks, they created the most inspirational and amazing album out there.

Throughout this journey, they both got to know each other more personally through private DMs and Asami ended up confirming that she did indeed discover who the Avatar was. But the question is… how was she going to become her friend in real life? Korra was still pretty protective about her identity but luckily for her, they had many hobbies and likes in common. _And_ of course, she knew that Korra was her avid fan so it was only a matter of time that she schemed something up so that they could become more than just friends… it turns out, this collaboration was just the beginning to a new legend.


End file.
